


Can't we been seventeen?

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: High School AU, tags will be added along the way, waylon and eddie will be friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Eddie Gluskin has to go to another High School...once again. His new seat neighbour is a certain nerd called Waylon. How will these two boys work out togehter?
Kudos: 2





	Can't we been seventeen?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys and girls <3 some Outlast content to start into the new year! this is an idea i have been toying with for quite a while. the first chapter is going to be a short prologue, and judged by feedback i will or will not continue the story! have fun!

Wake up. Survive. Come home. Eat. Do homework. Go to bed. Repeat.

That’s how an usual day in the life of Waylon Park looked like. High School wasn’t an easy place to survive, especially when you were considered a “nerd”. When you were the one who let people copy their homeworks off, the one who was always chosen last during PE, the one who was never invited to any party. But Waylon was used to it.

In the morning, he chose his clothes based on what day it was. On days where he’d share classes with his main bullies, he’d wear black. Black to disappear, to make himself unsee. To hide in the shadows, to not bother a soul. On days where he knew he’d be in classes with his crush, he’d wear a bit brighter. A beige shirt and darker jeans. On days where he felt very daring, he’d dig out his blue shirt.

The walk to school was the calmest part of the day. Time to reflect on the past and the present, and to wish for some good happenings in the future. A cat always sat on the same windowsill Waylon passed by. He always waved at it, and in return, the cat yawned at him. He thought of the cat as a friend.

Waylon reached the school after a ten minute walk, enough to air out any anxieties for the upcoming day. His locker was in the basement, just like all the others. He went there and unlocked it. 2536. Together with his lunch for the day (a bread roll with ham and a bit of cheese) and a bottle of ice tea (peach was his favourite flavour), Waylon put his books into his bag and headed to his first class of the day. Biology. It was not Waylon’s favourite class, but it wasn’t the worst. Taking his usual seat in the front of the class, he silently read the notes from the class before this one. His biology professor was also his maths professor, so she often connected the two classes. She taught the class that there were always more solutions for a single problem. Nothing is ever black or white.

“Is this seat still free?”, an unknown voice brought Waylon back into reality. Next to him was a boy he had never seen before. Black hair uncombed, probably hadn’t been cut for quite a while. The boy’s body was long, with a bit of muscles on them. Not as much as the jocks and the football dumbasses, but enough to be noticable. A band aid was put over the nose of the boy, hiding a scar from an ‘accident’. A small cut above his lip. His clothes seemed worn. Not worn apart, but small stains and a tear here and there caught one’s attention. Waylon nodded and moved his books a bit to the side, “Yeah.”, and gave the boy a smile. 

The boy looked over to Waylon’s notes. “What’s the topic you last covered?”, he asked.

“Genetics. Last time, Ms. Gruber showed us the genetics and how they changed based on cows.”, Waylon explained and handed the boy the notes.

“Sorry, it’s my first day here.”, the boy muttered while reading over the notes. Dominant genes made brown cows rare. Black and white genetics were more dominant. Only every 16th cow was brown.

“No worry. I’m Waylon. What’s your name?”

“Eddie. I’m Eddie.”


End file.
